erolfandomcom-20200214-history
Role Play: Maginoplis
February 1st, 2014 | Saturday | Afternoon "Whoa.." Zerxes says as he enters, gazing upon the city. As Zerxes is walking it seems to be empty with no one around. Will he continue? Zerxes continues into the dephs of the city, he now feels like he made the wrong choice. As Zerxes is walking he sees a man walking through an entrance with a parrot on his shoulder. "So the Unleashed are set to be arriving here soon, correct?" asks the man. "Yes sir," says the parrot. Zerxes stands, there silently... "Hm.." He hums to himself as he inspects the man. "Good, I look forward to obtaining the dark power," says the man. "Oh, I am too, Lord Lucias," says the parrot. "We're gonna hit it big time!" "Hit what exactly...?" Zerxes asks interrupting. "None of your business!" exclaims the parrot. "But it is indeed my business.." Zerxes replies. "Don't speak to the peasant Parabia," says Lucias to the parrot calmly, as he continues walking. "Heh, peasant? Sure.." He says as he walks into the city, passing the man. As Zerxes is walking he sees markets with cloths on top of them. The cloths are able to be bounced off of to jump to higher parts of the kingdom. He also sees a building with a broken opening. Zerxes jumps from the clothes into the building and begins to look around. There in the building, Zerxes sees Hart Twilight, opening a treasure chest. "Hart?" Zerxes asks. "Huh?!" Hart replies as he turns around. "Zerxes!" he exclaims as he turns around. "Turns out, I made peace with the ogre queen! The conflict is over!" Zerxes says excited. "Awesome!" Hart exclaims happily. Hart's face suddenly changes as he sees someone standing at the bottom surrounded by dark creatures. Hart jumps out the hole of the building and saves the man. "Thanks! I thought I was done for!" exclaims the man. "Whoa." Zerxes says as he jumps down as well. "What were those things?" He asks. "I have no idea," says Hart. "But whatever they are, they're not good." Hart begins swinging at the dark beings. Zerxes fires at them, aiming for the feet. There are 15 dark beings, and only three of them are hit where they lose balance. Hart dashes towards the three that lose balance and swings at them knocking them into the wall. Zerxes then fires, aiming at the body, or torso. The dark creature he fires at crouches at the attack. The other creatures begin to start jumping at Zerxes to dog pile him, and are too fast for Zerxes to reply with his arrows. Hart takes on the three dark creatures as they try to attack him from three sides. Hart jumps causing the three dark creatures to collide with each other. This stuns them and Hart comes down crashing with his Key Sword finishing three off. Zerxes starts swinging his bow, jabbing them with sharp shards on the edge of it. The dark creatures begin getting knocked back but two creatures latch onto both of his legs sucking the life out of him and making him lose balance. Zerxes falls, he jabs them off and rolls away. He stands and begins to open fire. The dark creatures are jabbed off and are killed by the arrows. Ten more dark creatures remain. Hart jumps off the cloth to gain more momentum and comes down to slam at the dark creatures. Zerxes fires a meteor shot into the heart of the pile of creatures. The creatures all scatter into the air from the shot, and it is opening for all of them. From the creatures scattering Hart completely misses and hits his head on the ground. "Ow," he says in pain. "Sorry, Hart!" Zerxes yells as he continues focusing on firing normal arrows at the creatures heads. Zerxes's shots are successful in the head killing them all dispersing them. ~Both players gain 250 EXP~ "Woah that was awesome," says the guy. "Thanks for the help, I'm Ladin. You two new to Maginoplis?" "Yeah," says Hart. "Anyday, sir." Zerxes says pulling his hood down a bit as it had nearly fallen off, he then puts his bow away too. "Okay," says Ladin. "You two probably need a place to stay. Come to my father in law's palace for a feast and bedroom. He's the King of this Kingdom." Ladin begins walking towards the palace. Zerxes follows, hood on tight and bow on his back. Hart follows, and they eventually arrive to the palace after a long time of walking. Ladin opens the palace doors. "Everyone seems to be gone right now," says Ladin. "They'll be back tomorrow." Ladin asks the chef to prepare the feast and it is prepared in a few minutes. There is chicken, turkey, mashed potatoes, carrots, leaves, bowl of fruit, salad, grilled scorpion, and fried snake. "Enjoy!" yells the chefs as they leave. Ladin sits down and begins eating as Hart follows. Zerxes sits and eats as well. Thank you. Everyone now finishes eating and the chefs clean up the table. ~Everyone's Health is completely restored~ "Let me show you your rooms," says Ladin. Ladin points to Hart's room and Zerxes's room. Hart goes into his room. Zerxes goes into his, and begins to read an archery book. February 2nd, 2014 | Sunday | Morning Hart wakes up and begins to slowly get out of his bed. Zerxes pulls his head from the desk he read at, he slides his hood on and walks out of the room. Outside of the palace Arris Taylor, Mach, and Foxes arrive outside the gate of Maginoplis's Kingdom. "Finally here!" yells Foxes happily. On the other side of the Kingdom is the Rednose Regiment of the Amadeus Armada, climbing the mountains to get right to the palace. "Ugh, stupid mountains..." Greyson complains while climbing the mountains. Arris is now completely back to his normal self, and so is Mach. Mach begins to jog slowly to the gate. "C'mon guys," he says as his voice is now different due to being normal. "WOAH!" Arris says looking at Mach Category:Role Play